Todo lo que nos perdimos
by Tayel.86
Summary: Tonks esta sola...y triste, tambien confundida con respecto a cierta persona...se lo podra decir? ella tendra muchas oportunidades...las sabra aprovechar? que sientira el? y...porque ultimamente esta tan extraño?


**Todo lo que nos perdimos.**

**Cap 1.**

La tarde oscurecía y las gotas empezaron a caer,…poco a poco toda le gente que estaba en el parque se fue retirando debido a los truenos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Todos se fueron,…excepto una persona, solitaria, balanceándose en un columpio, con las ropas bien mojadas y todo su pelo rosa chicle pegado a su cara.

Nymphadora Tonks miraba a un punto fijo en el pavimento; cualquiera podría notarla, e incluso confundir las lagrimas que caian en su rostro como unas gotas mas de lluvia.

Después de un ratode estar en la misma posición, se levanto y miro un objeto extraño en su muñeca.

"7:45…sera mejor que valla ya" penso secandose la cara y escurriendo un poco su pelo

"No puede ser de otra forma…tarde o temprano lo tendre que hacer, ademas Dumbledore se preocuparia…y Molly me invito a cenar…" se dijo para si misma y con una cara de convencimiento desaparecio con un sonoro crack.

Unos tres segundos después, ella se vio en frente de una casa muy conocida para ella, Tonks suspiro hondo y con aire decidido toco la puerta del numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

Después de un rato una cara familiar abrio la puerta.

-Hola Tonks, bienvenida, pasa! Justo acaba la reunion, pensabamos que no hibas a venir.-dijo una Molly contenta, o al menos asi lo aparentaba.

-Gracias Molly… es que tenia algo que hacer…-dijo ella con tono de disculpa

-Si ya lo veo – dijo Molly mirando su ropa mojada- querida…no te quieres cambiar? Vas a pegar un resfriado!

-No, estoy bien Molly.-dijo ella y con un movimiento de su varita se seco.-ahora…donde estan?

-En la cocina, mejor apurate para que no te pierdas nada.-dijoMolly suviendo lentamente por las escaleras.

Tonks no queria entrar, para verlo otra vez, siendole indiferente o algunas veces llenandola de esperanza,…que sera esta vez?

Convencida de que no lo hiba a mirar en toda la reunion…toco la puerta de la cocina.

Para su desgracia fue el el que la abrio.

Ahí parado con su mirada cansada y su tipica sonrisa fatigada y falsa, con su traje remendado y rasgado,…pero aun asi ella lo queria.

-Tonks! pensamos que no llegarias-dijo Remus Lupin saludandola

-Si…es que….tenia que….-dijo ellaponiendose tan colorada que incluso su cabello estaba en la misma situación, tampoco el espacio ayudaba, el corredor estaba totalmente desierto y oscuro, y la puerta de la cocina un poco abierta.

-Estas bien? Estas un poco roja…tienes fiebre?-dijo el tocandole la frente.

"Maldita sea! Piensa piensa que hacer!! Pero ya!" pensaba Tonks sintiendo que ahora el cabello de los Weasleys no era nada comparado con su color de piel actual.

-Es que estuve en la lluvia creo que me enferme,…pero me siento bien, dijo Tonks sonriendole sin mirarle, pasando por la puerta y entrando a la sala

-Buenas tarde Tonks pensamos que no vendrias.-dijo un anciano con anteojos de media luna saboreando un rico caramelo de limon

-Gracias Dumbledore-dijo ella tomando asiento-de que hablaban?

-De nada estabamos esperandote.-dijo Sirius Black sirviendose mas te

-Lo que debemos tratar es de lo que Dumbledore debe hacer, o lo que supuestamente quiere.-dijo Dumbledore-

-Ya sabemos adonde va, va hacia la profecia.-dijo Lupin sentandose al lado de Tonks.

Esto la desespero un poco. "Tranquila…era porque era el unico asiento disponible, no sobreactúes…"

-Pero entonces…porque no hay nadie cuidandola? Ya-sabe-quien puede estar en el ministerio ahora mismo!-dijo ella tratando de calmar los nervios, pero fue una mala idea, ahora todos la miraban incluyendo esos ojos miel, mirandola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Que propones Nymphadora?- dijo Snape

-Dumbledore, yo puedo ir, a la sala de misterios no va a ser problema para mi, puedo decir que estoy buscando algo para la captura de Sirius.

-Agradesco tu colaboración Tonks, pero ya le dije a Arthur que vaya y la cuide- dijo Dumbledore.

-Y donde esta se puede saber?-dijo Snape, con un tono de desgana y arrogancia –Dumbledore has dejado el trabajo a una persona que ni siquiera esta en las reuiniones.

-Esta cumpliendo su mision _Snivellus_.- dijo Sirius con un tono de advertencia en su voz

Snape volteo a verlo sus ojos negros brillandole maliciosamente.

-Claro, evidentemente,…no esta como otros; Que se pasan el dia rascandose…las pulgas

Sirius se levanto tan rapido que hizo que Tonks diera un pequeño salto

-Mira idiota yo..!

-Tranquilos los dos- dijo Dumbledore.- Lo importante es cuidar la profesia de Voldemort y a Harry de los mortifagos…Severus como van las clases de Oclumencia?

-Bueno, cuando dicen que Potter lo heredo todo de su padre, aciertan en lo absoluto, las pocas neuronas que heredo no seran suficientes para esta rama.-dijo Snape ignorando la mirada asesina de Sirius

-Bien, no tardara mucho hasta que Voldemort lo use en su contra…-dijo Dumbledore mirando a todos a traves de sus gafas media luna.

-Tonks tu y Remus van a ir a Hogsmeade y sus alrededores y Severus lo protegera desde dentro.

Tonks como que se quedo un poco muda, hace unos dias habia prometido perderlo de vista, aprender a olvidarlo, ahora…tenia que hacer guardia con el??

-Tonks te encuentras bien?-Dijo Sirirus notando su pelo rosa chicle que se volvia tan rojo como el de los Weasleys.

Todos otra vez se voltearon a verla, otra vez esos ojos color miel!! "maldita sea! Estupida reacciona!"

-Si, estoy bien.- dijo ella con un tono natural en su rostro balanceandose con su silla, mala idea, ya que en una que se lanzo muy fuerte para disimular su extraño comportamiento

SPLAT!

-OUCH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminada la reunion todos se estaban llendo despidiendose de todos y enrollando los pergaminos con los planos del ministerio y la sala de misterios Tonks cogio su maleta muggle y se encaminaba a la salida.

-Tonks, quedate un rato porfavor.- dijo Sirius a unos metros de ella.

Ella se extraño un poco, pero se volteo para mirarlo, lo raro era que alguien la veia a ella, unos ojos confusos, y porque no decirlo, un poco celosos la miraban a ella y a Sirius intercaladamente, solo cuando se dio cuenta de que Tonks lo miraba Lupin desvio su vista hacia sus pergaminos y salio sin despedirse.

"No sobreactues, cuantas veces te lo he dicho?"

-Que pasa?- dijo Tonks

-Es que…te noto media extraña-dijo Sirius notando por primera vez que estaban solos…eso le puso algo rojo..que pasaba?

-Extraña? Si te refieres a lo que paso con la silla…eso es propio de mi Sirius, no me vas a cambiar.

Sirius rio, al parecer, no le pasaba nada, pero eso de ponerse roja y actuar timida,…y sobre todo con Remus…

"De repente es solo mi imaginación, no creo que pueda ser nada mas, ademas a actuado asi con todos,…creo…pero y a mi que me importa!...es tu prima…bueno si hace poco que nos conocemos…tengo que comportarme mas como primo…pero porque cuando la veo..?.."

-Sirius!! Hola? Tas ahí?-dijo Tonks sacudiendo su mano en frente de su cara-Ahora soy yo la que te nota medio extraño…

El palidecio un poco, pero se compuso rapido.

-Es que..nada, solo queria saber algo..-

-¬¬ que Sirius?

-Voy a ir al grano… te pasa algo con Remus?.

Como que esa pregunta la hizo aguantar la respiración un poco, tratando que no se note, demasiado, hablo mirando a otro lado.

-Con Remus? Porque? – dijo ella

-Mmmh…es que no se… intuición supongo, bueno, admite que tambien das razones primita n.n

-Jajaja, que tal imaginación- dijo ella –Que mas vas a decir? Que Ojo Loco esta jileandose a Macgonagall o algo parecido?

Sirius arqueo una seja

-Bueno, no se sabe

Del otro lado de la puerta habia una persona que estaba media confusa media alegre y un cuarto paralizada. Lupin no sabia si seguir escuchando o irse, no hablaban de nada importante, que fue? Porque sintio como medio intranquilo cuando la llamo? Porque a el le dio la misma pregunta?

Nego con la cabeza, y trato de sacarla de sus pensamientos, todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentia, pero no dejaria que continue.

Escucho unas risas y un golpe, y mas risas, Lupin suspiro.

Ademas, si sentia algo, y no lo hacia, por lo menos estaria bien, y no como el.


End file.
